


Оранжевый мир

by Polinalee



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polinalee/pseuds/Polinalee





	Оранжевый мир

Почему все думают, что жизнь имеет только два цвета: черный и белый? Неужели в жизни так мало ярких стоящих моментов, которые хотелось бы окрасить в более приятные и радужные цвета? Ведь каждое событие, происходящее с человеком, не похоже на другое, оно отлично по своей насыщенности и настроению. Черный и белый… Единственные цвета, которые не имеют оттенков. Я не такой, как все, ведь моя жизнь – буйство красок, палитра, на которой Судьба пытается создать определенный, ведомый лишь ей идеальный для меня тон. В моей жизни было все, начиная от желтого цвета моего счастья и заканчивая серым цветом моей же печали, но только один цвет неповторим, только у одного из них есть имя – Томми. И это оранжевый. Именно оранжевый, а не буйный красный или слезливый розовый. Красного в моей жизни было много: Дерек, Брэд, и, чего уж таить, Крис. Конечно, список далеко не полный, но остальные не дотягивали до настоящего красного, оставаясь в категории однодневного розового. Томми изменил классический расклад, безжалостно добавляя к моему красному свой желтый в такой концентрации, чтобы я навсегда забыл, каким был изначальный цвет моей жизни.  
Когда мы познакомились шел дождь, но мне не было дела до капризов погоды. Впрочем, как и ему, и, каюсь, сначала, да, это был терпкий, тягучий, манящий цвет красного вина и страсти, мгновенно вспыхнувшей между нами, но потом, совершенно незаметно для меня, все изменилось. Первое касание наших пальцев… И я еще не могу видеть, но чувствую, как желтые лучики от него плавно и свободно перетекают ко мне. Они еще не такие сильные, чтобы испугать, но достаточно настойчивые для того, чтобы запустить перестройку где-то внутри меня. И этот механизм невозможно остановить или попытаться обратить вспять, ведь уже зародившийся оранжевый дал новые, зеленые ростки, и к дуэту страсти и счастья присоединилось совершенно новое для меня чувство – уют. Мне впервые было уютно находиться рядом со своим партнером. У Томми не получалось надоесть мне, разочаровать, отвернуть меня от себя. Я был так поглощен этим цветовым трио, что поначалу и не замечал, как нечто липкое, чуждое нам пытается проникнуть сквозь невидимую оболочку нашего мира. И только потом я понял, что за чувство терзало меня. Страх. Я боялся, так чертовски боялся все испортить, сломать, уничтожить… Но враг был сильнее, и купол, охраняющий нас, дал трещину, сквозь которую просочилась кроваво-красная лава ревности. Не знаю, почему она ассоциируется у меня с этим цветом. Не просто красная, а с кровавым оттенком, так далекая от шекспировской мысли о том, что ревность – это чудовище с зелеными глазами. Ревность – яд, который в малых дозах стимулирует любовь, а в больших – ее же убивает. Наша же ревность остановилась ровно на середине, балансируя между небесами и пропастью. И нас вновь окутало липкое бесцветное чувство страха, и жизнерадостного яркого трио, которое можно было назвать лишь одним словом – любовь, не стало. Оно ушло, поглощенное совершенно отвратительной серостью.  
\- Печаль, - произношу сквозь слезы в глазах, давая название новому цвету.  
Мне тошно от всего этого, но единственное, что придает мне силы не сдаваться и продолжать бороться с самим же собой, тлеет где-то глубоко в моей груди. Маленький оранжевый огонек, который пытается найти в себе силы, разгореться в большой пожар. Надежда. Да, пожалуй, она тоже может быть оранжевой…  
Звонок в дверь отвлекает меня. На долю секунды огонек становится сильнее, но потом вновь отчаивается, натыкаясь на стену страха. Я знаю, что это Он стоит за дверью.  
\- Том, я.., - первое, что я вижу после его глаз, это огромный букет чайных роз в его руках. Я так удивлен, что и не задумываюсь над очередной игрой цветов и красок.  
\- Адам, прошу, пожалуйста, прости меня, - он перебивает меня и, смущенно улыбаясь, протягивает букет.  
\- Спасибо, - на автомате благодарю.  
\- Все, что я хочу сказать тебе сейчас… Я люблю тебя, Адам. Люблю только тебя, и я умоляю, что сделаю все, что угодно, лишь бы заслужить твое прощение. И…  
Не даю ему договорить, вовлекая в успокаивающий поцелуй. Не надо ничего заслуживать, Томми, надо просто любить. Это именно то, что нам нужно… Всего несколько капель счастья, чтобы восстановить наш уютный оранжевый мир из этого кровавого месива.


End file.
